Freedom tastes like us
by Chalusse
Summary: [OS] Quel âge a le désir ? Et quel âge a l'amour ? Vingt-six ans, seulement. [SCORMIONE] [SANS ÉQUIVOQUE 3/3]
1. Freedom tastes like us

**A titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC. **

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

 _OoOoOoO_

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

}{

Avant toute chose : **cet OS prend place dans la série « Sans équivoque** **» qui regroupe d'ores et déjà deux textes. Pour ceux qui ne les ont pas encore lus et souhaiteraient suivre l'ordre de publication, je vous invite à commencer par «** ** _Sans équivoque_** **»** (OS éponyme) **puis continuer par «** ** _Le réveillon de Noël d'une cougar et d'un gigolo_** **»** que vous pouvez retrouver depuis ma « bio ». **Néanmoins,** **IL EST TOUT À FAIT ENVISAGEABLE DE LIRE CET OS-CI SANS AVOIR PRIS CONNAISSANCE DES PRÉCÉDENTS** **TOUT SIMPLEMENT CAR IL SE DÉROULE EN AMONT DES DEUX AUTRES.** Voilà ! :)

}{

En cette période de St Valentin, j'avais envie de vous proposer un nouvel acte de ma fameuse « romance ignominieuse » donc me voici, me voilà avec cet OS « _Freedom tastes like us_ » !

Pour ceux qui ont suivi les deux premiers actes de la série, vous vous rendrez rapidement compte que la narration change quelque peu puisqu'ici, il n'est pas question de POV externe mais bien d'un POV interne. Celui de qui ? Ça, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même ! :)

J'espère que ce nouveau texte vous plaira et parviendra à convaincre les éternels sceptiques sur le pairing présenté !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur celle qui est toujours là, texte après texte, pour bêtater mes écrits et me donner de précieux conseils : ma bêta d'amour : **Mariye** -chouchoute ! Merciiiii à toi ! *-* Love U !

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à plus tard dans la note de fin de chapitre !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

 **PS : Je rappelle que ce texte prend chronologiquement place avant les deux autres OS. :)**

* * *

\- Madame la Ministre est ici.

Un mince sourire en coin naquit sur la bouche de Scorpius Malefoy. Il mit un terme à la rédaction d'une proposition de loi, reposa sa plume et releva la tête.

\- Permettez-lui d'entrer. Merci Lea.

Sa secrétaire acquiesça.

\- Bonne fin de journée Monsieur Malefoy.

\- A vous également.

La femme, d'une poignée d'années plus âgée que lui, s'effaça de devant l'entrée. Assis dans son fauteuil, les bras de part et d'autre du parchemin sur lequel il travaillait depuis plusieurs heures, Scorpius vit ainsi pénétrer sa supérieure dans son bureau. Le claquement régulier de ses escarpins s'amenuisa tandis que dans son dos, Lea refermait la porte qui se scella d'elle-même.

D'un geste de la main, Scorpius offrit à Hermione Granger anciennement Weasley le siège face à elle. Son regard chocolaté s'était ancré dans le sien à l'instant où elle avait franchi le seuil de la pièce. Il y demeura. Comme si elle craignait de le poser sur une quelconque autre partie de son corps. Son sac à main fut déposé au sol, près de l'un des pieds de la chaise, dans un bruit léger puis Scorpius quitta ses prunelles. Portés à son cou, ses doigts délicats firent glisser la fermeture de sa veste, en dévoilant une autre, bien plus cintrée par-dessus un chemisier blanc.

La veste fut abandonnée sur le dossier et la Ministre prit place.

Le dos trop raide, les mains jointes au niveau de son genou droit positionné sur le gauche.

\- Je m'apprêtai à partir, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je sais, répondit posément Scorpius.

Le temps d'une seconde à peine, elle baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix avait perdu de son aplomb et des échos d'impuissance l'imprégnait.

\- Que voulais-tu qui n'a pas pu être demandé ou mentionné à la réunion de ce matin ?

\- Ton avis.

\- A propos de…

\- … de ma proposition de loi au sujet de la règlementation du transplanage des Aurors étrangers en zone classée propriété privée.

\- Je ne suis pas habilitée à me prononcer sur ce sujet, dit-elle. C'est auprès de ton Directeur de Département que tu trouveras conseils.

Le ton excessivement professionnel, presque sévère, sur lequel elle parla amusa Scorpius dont les lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Je ne sollicite pas l'aval de la Ministre, je consulte la femme pétrie d'érudition que tu es, Hermione, clarifia-t-il, son regard gris aux nuances bleues plongé dans celui pour lequel il ferait absolument tout.

Celui de cette femme qui n'était pas seulement brillante mais également séduisante à s'en damner. Attirante à en oublier les années qui les séparaient. Ce joyau dont il était fou depuis qu'il avait l'âge de comprendre ce qu'était l'amour. Cette femme qui donnait sens à sa vie.

.

Hermione ferma ses paupières sobrement saupoudrées d'un fard brun et soulignées de noir. Sa poitrine se souleva au gré de son soupir et elle expira en tendant sa main vers lui. Scorpius déposa le parchemin entre ses doigts qui se contractèrent légèrement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se jeta éperdument dans sa lecture à présent qu'il la lui avait transmise.

Scorpius laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de retirer ses avant-bras de sur le bureau. Son siège fut reculé et les yeux d'Hermione dissimulés sous ses paupières contractées. Malgré cela, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne le regarda pas. Ses iris suivaient à nouveau les lignes qu'il avait écrites avec précipitation pendant que les pas mesurés de Scorpius le menaient de l'autre côté du meuble en bois ciré. La mélodie de ses Richelieu au contact du parquet sans irrégularité était l'unique résonance que captaient leurs tympans. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, un lourd silence régnait.

.

\- La formulation tout autant que le fond sont à mon sens très justes, murmura Hermione sans se tourner vers lui, debout à sa droite. Ton Directeur aurait tort de ne pas l'accepter et la soumettre aux votes.

\- Bien. Merci.

A son tour, Scorpius tendit la main. Le bout de ses doigts caressa imperceptiblement la joue veloutée d'Hermione. Un simple, infime toucher qui éveilla une marée de sensations en lui. D'émotions également.

Hermione se déroba, comme brûlée par cette contiguïté.

\- Présente ta loi à ton supérieur. Il acceptera et la soumettra aux votes, répéta-t-elle avec fermeté en se levant.

Scorpius l'observa récupérer d'un geste empressé sa veste qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler ainsi que son sac à main. Elle contourna son siège et fit un pas à l'instant où il amorçait le sien.

.

La nuque basse, Hermione s'immobilisa. Scorpius se tenait perpendiculairement à elle, l'épaule de la femme brune contre le tissu de sa chemise blanche. A chaque inspiration, il pouvait la sentir percer jusqu'à son sternum.

Le parfum discret aux notes florales d'Hermione venait tout autant envahir ses cils olfactifs que celui, frais, de son shampooing. S'abîmant dans les ténèbres, Scorpius se pencha et gorgea ses poumons de son odeur providentielle.

Lentement, il vint faire coulisser ses doigts le long de sa joue droite, y apposant sa paume avec délicatesse. Il ne l'y laissa qu'un très court instant puis la caressa, serpentant parfois jusqu'à la base de son cou ou celle de ses cheveux bruns, ce jour-ci retenus en un chignon serré.

Hermione ne bougeait pas. Son souffle s'était raréfié et l'ensemble de son corps était crispé par ce que Scorpius savait être l'angoisse.

\- Arrête, souffla-t-elle. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Non, répondit-il, le front sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Arrête.

\- Non.

\- La dernière fois était une erreur, Scorpius. Elle ne se reproduira pas.

\- Et la précédente ? Et celle d'avant ? Ces deux reprises où tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour chez toi l'étaient aussi ? Et qu'en est-il de la première ?

Il l'entendit soupirer pour la seconde fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau.

\- Toutes n'étaient que des erreurs. Je suis désolée. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- Tu as envie de moi, Hermione. Je le sais. Je le sens.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Par pitié, ne dit pas ça, le supplia-t-elle d'une voix affectée.

Ses cils effleurèrent le pouce de Scorpius où une larme roula.

\- Tu me mets au supplice et tu le sais. _J'ai_ envie de toi. _Tellement_. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir cédé une première fois puis… Je suis désolée.

Une nouvelle larme s'écoula du coin externe de son œil.

\- Tu n'es pas venue ici pour lire ma stupide loi. Tu avais parfaitement conscience que tu ne venais pas pour ça mais tu as fait le choix de venir malgré tout et…

\- Je me suis fourvoyée sur tes intentions, le coupa-t-elle avec une sècheresse peu crédible.

\- Non. Je veux te faire l'amour à l'instant où mes yeux se posent sur toi et cela aussi, tu le sais. Tu es venue et tu ne veux pas repartir.

\- Si.

Scorpius ne put réprimer l'esquisse d'un sourire. Elle lui reprochait parfois son entêtement mais il n'était rien en comparaison de celui qui l'habitait, elle. L'obstination de cette femme pouvait être sa plus belle qualité comme le pire de ses défauts. Elle pouvait tant lui apporter mais pourtant lui causer de si lourds préjudices.

\- Tu souhaites t'en aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi t'accroches-tu à moi ?

A mesure que la discussion s'était poursuivie, Hermione avait enroulé ses mains autour de son avant-bras, ses ongles s'enfonçant faiblement dans la peau pâle du jeune homme à chaque larme qu'elle versait.

\- Je suis fatiguée, Scorpius. Je ne parviens pas à me battre contre toi.

\- En ce cas, ne le fait pas.

\- Quelqu'un doit se battre contre… _ça_.

\- Non, répondit-il sur un ton sans appel. Quelqu'un doit se battre _pour_ nous. Ce que je fais et ce que je continuerai à faire seul jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'en faire autant.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, Scorp. Je ne peux pas… C'est… Tu es… Tu pourrais être mon fils.

\- Et tu pourrais être ma mère, répliqua-t-il. Tu es celle de ma meilleure amie. Tu es la tante de l'homme dont je prétends être amoureux pour servir nos intérêts à tous. Tu as vingt-six années de plus que moi. Tu as deux enfants. Tu as divorcé d'un homme que tu n'aimais pas pour être libre de me retourner mes avances que tu te l'avoues ou non. Tu as _envie_ de moi. Et je suis là. _J'ai_ envie de toi. Maintenant comme j'avais envie de toi hier quand tu portais cette foutue robe et comme j'aurais envie de toi demain. Je te désire Hermione Granger. Je veux te faire l'amour tous les jours de ma vie même si je dois te répéter, tous les jours, que rien, pas ton âge, pas le mien, pas même toi, ne pourra rien y changer. _Rien_.

Cependant qu'il parlait, Scorpius l'avait incitée à se tourner vers lui, insufflant une mince pression dans le creux de sa main. Hermione avait les yeux baissés mais ne pleurait plus. Elle ne s'opposa pas à lui lorsqu'il redressa son menton et planta impérieusement son regard au cœur du sien. Le visage de la brune exprimait son désarroi mais Scorpius ne s'en émut pas. L'ombre d'un sourire carnassier au coin de ses lèvres, il se pencha vers sa proie qu'il ne touchait ou ne retenait en aucun cas.

La respiration erratique d'Hermione se mêlait à celle de Scorpius quand il interrompit sa progression. Face à lui, elle ne semblait plus souhaiter clore ses paupières. Elle ne s'abandonnait pas.

Son sourire s'élargissant, Scorpius heurta légèrement son nez contre celui de la Gryffondor dans un mouvement joueur. Il effleura ainsi sa bouche une première fois et en vit la propriétaire ciller. Lors de la seconde, il la captura impérieusement, passant sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa lèvre inférieure, goûtant sa friandise favorite. Ses instincts la poussèrent à suivre son élan au moment où il se recula. Elle se reprit toutefois, retrouvant une attitude impassible et faussement indifférente mais Scorpius eut le loisir d'apprécier la frustration dans ses prunelles assombries par le désir.

\- C… cesse de sourire ainsi, dit-elle en se raclant imperceptiblement la gorge.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il sans se départir de son rictus en coin ou de l'expression satisfaite imprimée sur ses traits.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Les mains de Scorpius gagnèrent le premier bouton de sa propre chemise. Il se détacha. Puis le deuxième. Et le troisième, dévoilant petit à petit son torse à la musculature avantageuse qu'il savait lui plaire. Il s'apprêtait à déboutonner le quatrième lorsqu'elle bâtit des paupières et quitta des yeux le travail de ses mains jusqu'alors suivit avec application.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça, Scorpius, répéta-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Arrête.

Il mima un « non » en tirant sur sa chemise afin d'en délier les derniers boutons.

\- Je ne te regarderai pas te dévêtir devant moi.

\- Tu as juste à fermer les yeux, répondit-il en séparant les deux pans de sa chemise.

Hermione braqua ses pupilles sur le plafond avant même que l'étoffe ne touche le sol dans un bruissement.

\- Tu ne veux pas me voir ? A ta guise… fit-il, séducteur.

Scorpius se déplaça, la contournant par la gauche tout en plaçant une main possessive sur sa hanche pour venir se positionner derrière elle.

\- Tu es…

\- Désespérant ? proposa-t-il, son nez suivant le galbe de son pavillon.

\- Parfaitement : tu es désespérant et tu ne devrais pas en être fier ! déclara Hermione sur un ton réprobateur.

Un franc éclat de rire échappa à Scorpius qui secoua la tête.

\- Je pense que vous pourriez vous vanter de m'inspirer tout autant de désespoir, Madame la Ministre, la taquina-t-il.

Il se perdit dans son cou et raffermit la prise sur son flanc, la rapprochant de lui.

\- Ton impertinence et ton entêtement te perdront, Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Hum… Peut-être… Peut-être pas…

Sous ses lèvres, Scorpius pouvait sentir le sang d'Hermione faire pulser sa jugulaire. Il l'embrassa, sa main gauche se saisissant du sac de son amante, la droite de sa veste. Tous deux achevèrent leur course sur le parquet. Libre de ses gestes à nouveau, Scorpius enserra le corps d'Hermione dans ses bras. Sa bouche traçait un sillon de baisers humides jusqu'à sa mâchoire tandis que ses doigts dégrafaient les deux boutons de son blazer. Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière, au contact de son épaule et Scorpius sourit contre sa peau.

\- Que ce soit très clair, débuta-t-elle. C'est la der…

\- Tais-toi.

\- Non, c'est…

\- Tais. Toi. répéta-t-il en lui retirant l'habit.

Il le laissa choir au sol sans s'en préoccuper.

L'une de ses mains se dressa jusqu'au visage d'Hermione pendant que lui se perdait dans son cou puis sa clavicule, les ravageant de baisers. L'autre glissa sur elle. Sur sa poitrine qu'il perçut se tendre sous son toucher, son ventre qui se contracta d'anticipation et le haut de sa cuisse qu'il pétrit doucement. Scorpius fit aller ses doigts au fil de son aine à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne colle d'elle-même ses fesses contre lui.

La sentir lui retourner physiquement son désir le plongeait dans un premier bain d'extase. La moindre de ses attentions électrisait son corps, grisait et enivrait son esprit.

Tout en la mordillant, Scorpius dépassa son aine, lui arrachant son tout premier gémissement, étouffé par ses lèvres scellées, à l'instant où il caressa son entrejambe. Sa main demeurée sur sa joue retrouva sa jumelle et Hermione fit alors courir ses ongles le long de ses avant-bras dans un geste d'une sensualité folle.

\- Dis-le. Dis-le, Hermione, incita-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Tout se passa très vite. Scorpius s'introduisit sous son chemisier et le releva sur son buste, le lui ôtant avec le même empressement dont elle fit preuve pour pivoter sur ses talons. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur celles de l'homme blond dont l'érection s'accentua sensiblement à présent qu'elle fourrageait dans ses cheveux, accueillant sa langue en elle avec un second gémissement.

D'un geste expert, Scorpius libéra sa chevelure brune. Elle balaya le haut de son dos au moment où il mordait sa lèvre. Une paume à plat sur sa fesse gauche, il l'encouragea à reculer, avançant lui-même sans jamais quitter sa bouche dont il rêvait nuit et jour. La bouche de cette femme qui avait animé tous ses fantasmes. Des plus impudiques aux plus romantiques. Des plus lubriques aux plus angéliques.

Son corps brûlant continua de repousser celui d'Hermione. Seule l'arête de son bureau stoppa leur progression.

La dentelle immaculée de son soutien-gorge venait frotter sa peau, la rendant tout aussi sensible que celle d'Hermione dont les seins se dressaient, comme un appel à la luxure. Jouissant un dernier instant de sa langue à la saveur de confiserie, Scorpius s'inclina et vint quérir sa poitrine. Sous ses mains, le dos de son amante s'arqua à mesure qu'il embrassait et léchait chaque parcelle de son épiderme nu. Sur sa nuque, lui percevait les siennes le caresser pleinement, sans réserve. Infiltrer quelque fois ses cheveux, passer sur ses épaules, coulisser dans son dos. Il se saisit de son sein droit entre ses dents et elle piqua ses ongles dans son omoplate.

Inapte à modérer ses envies, Scorpius dégrafa le soutien-gorge. L'intimité avec la peau d'Hermione le rendait fou. Sans prévenir, il agrippa le haut de ses cuisses et la hissa sur le bureau, repoussant ce qui pouvait s'y trouver. Jamais encore ils ne lui avaient fait l'amour dans cet endroit. Plusieurs fois chez elle ainsi que chez lui. Dans une salle de réunion également. La seule idée de pouvoir l'entendre crier son plaisir, assise sur son bureau, l'enfiévrait.

Scorpius avait mal de ne pas être déjà en elle. Pourtant, il les tempéra tous les deux. Sa langue allait et venait sur le sommet de ses deux seins avec une lenteur qui frustra tout autant qu'il satisfit Hermione.

Sentir les phalanges de son amante tirer sur ses cheveux pour le faire se relever et gagner sa bouche était éminemment plaisant. La voir le désirer tout autant que lui pouvait la vouloir était sa récompense pour lutter à chaque seconde de chaque jour depuis des années dans le but d'obtenir cela d'elle.

.

Sa poitrine évoluait sur son buste en même temps que Scorpius faisait courir la pulpe de ses lèvres sur celui d'Hermione. Sa trajectoire ascendante le mena aux portes de sa bouche qu'il laissa vierge de sa présence. L'une de ses grandes mains dans son dos, nu, l'autre sur sa joue, le souffle de Scorpius se mêla au sien. Hermione ne bougeait ni ne parlait. Elle ne retira pas ses doigts de son cuir chevelu, ne chercha pas à se soustraire à sa proximité mais ferma simplement les yeux.

Derechef, l'homme blond donna une infime impulsion du bout de son nez. Elle lui répondit à l'identique. Malicieuse, elle recommença. Le caressant, l'incitant à l'embrasser. Un rictus sardonique aux lèvres, Scorpius ne succomba pas.

\- Je te sens sourire, souffla-t-elle, amusée et les paupières toujours closes.

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de sourire, répliqua-t-il en déviant jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

\- Vas-tu m'embrasser ?

\- Mais je t'embrasse, dit-il, ponctuant sa déclaration d'un nouveau baiser sous son oreille.

Hermione frissonna quelque peu. Elle chercha sa bouche mais il s'immobilisa et lécha la courbe de son pavillon avant de mordiller son lobe.

\- Je veux que tu passes la soirée ainsi que la nuit avec moi, susurra-t-il. Chez moi. Toute la nuit et non que tu repartes après que nous ayons fait l'amour.

Le corps d'Hermione se tendit mais Scorpius ne la laissa pas se perdre dans ses réflexions. Il rapprocha son bassin du sien au maximum de ses capacités. En dépit des couches de tissus qui les séparaient encore, son érection mitoyenne à l'entrecuisse d'Hermione fit naître une vague de chaleur en lui. De son sexe à son esprit embrumé par l'avidité de se trouver en elle.

\- Je te veux dans mon lit à mon réveil, poursuivit-il, les lèvres se mouvant à l'orée de son oreille. Je veux pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et te regarder dormir. Respirer ton odeur. Je veux que tu sois nue à mes côtés. Je veux pouvoir dévorer ta bouche de baisers et combler ton corps de caresses.

Ces paroles enivraient la femme à qui elles étaient destinées tout autant que l'homme qui les prononçait. Le bassin d'Hermione bougea imperceptiblement. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux de Scorpius pour ses épaules dans un toucher voluptueux qui exaltèrent ses sens.

\- Je veux _te_ combler. Je veux que tu me sentes en toi et que tu cris de plaisir. _Mon amour_.

Scorpius était revenu à hauteur de ses lèvres et les captura fougueusement, y introduisant sa langue. Son homologue la reçut avec un érotisme ineffable. Hermione la faisait aller dans un frôlement envoutant. Par moment, elle ralentissait la cadence du baiser jusqu'à presque l'interrompre puis reprenait. Ses paumes, à plat, dévalaient son torse et y traçaient les lignes de sa musculature. Soudainement, elle le mordit alors que sa main droite franchissait la barrière de son pantalon et le touchait. A son contact, son membre se durcit et propagea une nouvelle onde brûlante au sein de son être. Scorpius grogna contre elle.

\- Qui sourit désormais ? Hum ? s'amusa-t-il, ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de sourire, répondit Hermione sur le même ton lorsqu'il se fut écarté.

Elle avait positionné ses doigts fins sur la boucle de sa ceinture et souriait mais cela ne dura pas. D'une brutalité cinglante, elle les retira et sa moue mutine se flétrit. Son regard s'emplit d'une peur irrationnelle pendant qu'elle dissimulait sa poitrine nue. Les bras croisés, ses phalanges crispées autour de ses biceps, elle baissa la nuque et se fustigea.

\- Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée.

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Je suis faible et… Je suis un monstre.

\- Regarde-moi, répéta sèchement Scorpius.

Mais elle n'obéit pas et continua à se flageller. Sa sottise le faisait bouillir de rage.

\- J'ai abusé d'un enfant. Et… et je… Je suis prête à recommencer. J'ai… à quoi est-ce que je pense ?! Je ne peux pas être avec toi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec toi. Ce que je fais c'est monstrueux, Scorpius et qui tolèrerait ça ? Tu es juste un enfant. Personne ne _nous_ tolèrerait. Ce n'est pas d'usage. Ce n'est pas _bien_. C'est amoral. Je… Je suis… Un monstre. Je suis un putain de monstre ! Je…

\- J'ai dit : regarde-moi !

Son sifflement fut appuyé par un geste duquel aucune tendresse ne transparut. Rudement, Scorpius positionna un doigt sous son menton et le dressa, vrillant son regard glacial dans le sien, perclus de panique à nouveau. Le ressentiment qu'il lui offrait en cet instant sembla étourdir Hermione mais il ne s'excusa pas. Au contraire.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu vois, ordonna le Serpentard de sa voix grave.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu vois en face de toi, Hermione. _Maintenant_.

\- Toi. Un enfant, cracha-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Un enfant…

\- Oui, un enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis bien longtemps et il serait peut-être temps que tu te rentres cette information dans le crâne. J'ai l'âge de ta fille. Bien. Rose sera toujours ton enfant, ton bébé. Parfait. Mais tu veux savoir ce que ton petit bébé fait de ses nuits ? La même chose que toi. La même chose que moi. Si tu acceptais _enfin_ de passer la nuit avec moi à nouveau bien entendu…

\- Ce n'est pas… le coupa-t-elle mais Scorpius, déterminé, poursuivit.

\- Ses nuits, Rose les passe à coucher avec qui elle veut parce qu'elle n'est plus une enfant mais une femme. Et _je_ ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis un homme.

\- Tu as vingt-six ans de moins que moi, Scorpius…

\- Cela ne change strictement rien au fait que tu aies, en face de toi, un homme. Et j'ai, face à moi, une femme. Qui peut se montrer incroyablement stupide… Oui : stupide, répéta Scorpius en avisant son sourcil droit s'arquer. Mais une femme malgré tout. Une femme avec laquelle j'ai envie de coucher et je _vais_ coucher même si je dois lui ôter jusqu'au dernier des souvenirs qu'elle a du gamin que j'étais. J'espère que c'est très clair pour toi. Si te brusquer verbalement est ce qu'il te faut pour que tu arrêtes de placarder l'image de ce bambin de cinq ans sur mon visage, crois-moi, Hermione, je le ferai. Je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour accepter notre relation, même si elle n'est que sexuelle, mais je ne te laisserai pas continuer à me considérer comme un enfant ou me réduire à un adolescent qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

\- Je…

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, pourquoi je le fais et avec qui je le fais. Je te désire plus qu'aucun autre homme ne t'a jamais désirée et ne te désirera plus et j'ai l'intention de te prendre ici et maintenant. J'ai l'intention d'être en toi et t'écouter jouir. Je vais déshabiller la femme dont je suis fou et lui donner un premier orgasme. Puis elle m'accordera de me perdre en elle et je lui en offrirai un deuxième.

Scorpius s'était rapproché d'Hermione. Son timbre avait perdu toute trace d'animosité et se faisait plus luxurieux. D'elle-même, Hermione était descendue du bureau, conservant ses bras autour de son buste et Scorpius saurait mettre cet état de fait à profit.

\- Si le moindre de ces termes, si la moindre action qu'ils recouvrent t'incommodent, tu es libre de m'en faire part. Si la seule idée que _je_ puisse à nouveau te faire l'amour te débecte, tu es libre de me le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? Si je le fais ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Si m'entendre te mentionner sans gêne nos ébats à venir est incommodant pour toi, je te remémorerais à quel point le ressenti peut différer.

Ôtant son doigt de sous son menton, il le fit couler sur toute la longueur de son buste. Hermione déglutit, les lèvres pincées. Elle les humecta nerveusement et il sourit.

\- Ferme les yeux, souffla-t-il, sentant le bouton du pantalon de son tailleur noir sous son index.

\- Je ne peux pas, Scorpius, soupira-t-elle, douloureusement. Je…

\- Alors regarde-moi, la coupa-t-il en détachant le bouton.

\- Scorp…

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même quand il descendit la fermeture de son bas-ventre à son sexe. Une dentelle blanche et travaillée, semblable à celle de son soutien-gorge, apparut sous les yeux de Scorpius qui s'était accroupi, parsemant son ventre de baisers sulfureux. Il en déposa un dernier par-dessus son pantalon et laissa ses mains prendre le relai. Elles serpentèrent à l'arrière de ses cuisses puis de ses mollets, le textile fluide faisant rempart entre leur peau.

Scorpius ne leva pas la tête. Il ne savait rien de l'expression qui animait les traits d'Hermione. Tout ce qu'il sut fut qu'en parvenant au niveau de ses chevilles, il perçut son pied droit se soulever imperceptiblement. Satisfait d'avoir marqué son point, Scorpius suivit le tracé inverse, s'immobilisant sur ses fesses, fermes et rebondies en dépit de tout ce qu'elle pouvait fabuler. Le Serpentard passa ses pouces sous le vêtement, embrassant une seconde fois son entre-jambes. Contre lui, Hermione se tendit. Ceci probablement car elle comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'étape intermédiaire. Il ne lui concèderait aucun répit.

\- S'il-te-plaît… murmura-t-elle. Arrête…

Scorpius exerça une pression sur ses bras et les deux tissus s'abaissèrent.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Tu as envie de moi.

\- Non… S'il-te-plaît. C'est… Ce n'est pas…

Sous ses yeux, sa féminité se dévoila progressivement. Se maîtrisant, le jeune homme n'amenuisa pas l'espace qui pouvait l'en séparer. Il focalisa son attention sur ses douces jambes, fuselées par ses escarpins. Le mouvement qui devait suivre ne pouvait être amorcé par nul autre qu'elle.

Lentement, elle leva alors sa jambe droite, quittant sa jambière. Puis elle reproduisit son geste avec la gauche. Scorpius ne lui donna pas l'opportunité de reposer son pied sur le parquet. Il saisit et embrassa le coin interne de genou, s'accordant de se laisser envahir par son désir à présent que l'angoisse de sa partenaire s'était quelque peu tarie. Elle ne bougeait pas mais ne le contrecarra nullement tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa bouche sur sa cuisse.

Sa peau sentait divinement bon. Elle l'ensorcelait à tel point qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de la mordre. Il approchait du point de mire et le contrôle se faisait moindre. Il voulait la goûter. Se repaître de sa salinité. Il voulait plus que tout humer à en perdre la tête l'odeur de son plaisir.

Pourtant, parvenu au creux de son aine, il se redressa.

Hermione rouvrit ses paupières en ne le sentant plus à son contact. Elle semblait totalement perdue mais la flamme du désir brûlait à nouveau dans ses prunelles chocolatées ce qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur. Scorpius prit son visage en coupe, comme la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux qu'elle était et l'embrassa chastement avant de faire reposer son front sur le sien.

\- Si l'idée que je puisse te faire l'amour te révulse alors cesse d'écouter ce que te dit ta tête et commence à entendre ce que tente de te faire comprendre ton corps, dit-il dans un murmure. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à ce qui est « bien » pour les autres et que tu acceptes ce qui est bon pour toi. Je sais que tu me veux, Hermione Granger. Et je sais à quel point cette nouvelle réalité t'est difficile à appréhender. Je sais que tu te laisses aller à faire des choses que tu regrettes par la suite car tu te persuades que ce que tu fais es mal. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas mal. Tu me désires et ce n'est pas mal.

\- Si.

\- Non et je me battrai pour te faire entendre raison. Je me battrai contre toi pour nous. Parce que je sais que tu me désires et je sais que tu m'aimes.

\- Je ne…

\- Peut-être pas amoureusement. Pas encore. Mais tu m'aimes.

Seul le silence apporta réponse à ses propos. Scorpius fit migrer ses mains sur le corps de la brune. Une sur son flanc, l'autre à la frontière entre sa fesse et sa cuisse droite. Pétrissant sa peau, il exerça une pression, l'incitant à relever sa jambe. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent mais elle obtempéra, lui permettant de la soutenir et la caresser avec délicatesse.

Scorpius demeura un long moment en son milieu, traçant de petits cercles du bout de ses doigts. Puis il revint plus en amont. Son épiderme tiédissait à mesure qu'il accostait sa féminité. Les inspirations et expirations d'Hermione se faisaient plus rapprochées également.

Avec une excessive lenteur, Scorpius traça alors le contour de son sexe. Ce dernier rayonnait d'une douce chaleur et la peau, autour, était humide. Frivolement, il effleura son clitoris. Instinctivement, le corps d'Hermione se projeta vers l'avant, vers lui, quand bien même se touchaient-ils déjà.

\- Considères-tu toujours que les relations sexuelles entre nous sont ignominieuses ?

Son index passa sur son intimité. Du seuil ardent de son vagin à son bouton de chair qu'il humecta. Le gémissement, échappé de la gorge d'Hermione, apporta une réponse qui ne comportait pas la moindre équivoque. Scorpius fit aller son doigt dans l'autre sens.

\- As-tu envie de moi ?

Il se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité mais ne la pénétra pas et la circonscrit plutôt. Encore. Encore. Et encore. A bout, Hermione fit tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Oui.

Scorpius sourit.

\- Tu ne… tu n'es pas fair-play avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en réprimant un profond soupir d'aise lorsqu'il taquina son clitoris à nouveau.

\- Quand je joue, mon amour, c'est pour gagner. Sinon le jeu perd tout son intérêt. Dis-le…

\- Serpent.

\- Dis-le, répéta-t-il, amusé.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Scorpius retira ses doigts mais uniquement pour apposer, enfin, sa bouche sur elle. Un long gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il plaçait la cuisse droite d'Hermione sur son épaule et l'embrassait à nouveau. Il sentit vaguement ses doigts venir fourrager dans ses cheveux blonds mais ne pouvait passer outre le déferlement de sensations qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il l'embrassait de la plus intime des manières qui soient. Sous sa langue, son bouton de chair roulait, se gorgeant de plaisir. Il le mordilla et le corps d'Hermione fit une embardée.

La seule pensée qui traversait l'esprit de Scorpius en cet instant était de se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements, d'asseoir Hermione sur son bureau et de la pénétrer. Il se sentait terriblement à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement et voulait se décharger de la pression qui ne cessait de s'accroître. Il l'avait vue, ce matin-là, à une réunion en compagnie de différents chefs de Départements et de leurs subalternes dont il faisait partie. Il l'avait vue déambuler devant lui. Son petit cul se mouvoir au gré de ses pas. Ses seins se mouvoir, s'offrir à la vue de tous lorsqu'elle se penchait sur ses notes. Il l'avait écoutée parler. Grandiloquente dans ses discours, parfaite dans sa gestuelle. Cette même femme qui en cet instant criait pour lui.

Scorpius insinua sa langue plus avant. Il délinéa ses lèvres imprégnées de sa lubrification salée. Une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième avant de s'immiscer en elle, venant étancher un pan de son désir à la source du sien.

L'emprise dans ses cheveux se renforça et le bassin de sa partenaire suivit la mesure qu'il imposait. Elle gémissait toujours plus, l'euphorisant en répercussion. Il la savait au bord de l'orgasme. Il la savait aux portes de sa délivrance. Scorpius retira sa langue et se recula. Il lécha une dernière fois son clitoris qu'il saisit entre ses dents et pressa à peine.

Alors, le corps d'Hermione fut violemment secoué et une exquise complainte résonna aux tympans de Scorpius.

.

Il souhaita l'embrasser une dernière fois mais déjà, elle lui enjoignait de la retrouver. La savoir se goûter dans l'intimité de sa bouche était grisant. L'excitation saline d'Hermione se mêla sur leurs papilles, affutant le désir de Scorpius. Son amante le touchait sans pudeur à présent. Ses ongles griffaient et ses doigts caressaient. Réprimer son sourire en les conduisant à son érection douloureuse lui semblait impossible. Et il ne disparut pas davantage tandis qu'elle l'affranchissait.

Scorpius la prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur son bureau sans quitter ses lèvres. Sa ceinture fut défaite et le bouton de son pantalon en flanelle disjoint dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle ouvrit sa braguette et un grognement rauque retentit. Scorpius ne put poursuivre le baiser. Le frottement de la petite main d'Hermione au travers de son boxer était une torture. Ses ongles couraient avec une irrévérence folle sur son membre. Avant que ce ne soit sa paume. Et ses ongles à nouveau…

\- Me laisserais-tu utiliser ta baguette ? susurra-t-elle charnellement à son oreille.

La question le déstabilisa, lui que les brasiers de désir et de plaisir consumaient à petit feu.

\- Oui. Bien sûr, répondit-il finalement.

\- Bien.

Un instant plus tard, il était tout aussi nu qu'elle et l'entendait reposer le bout de bois sur le bureau, dans son dos. Se détachant d'Hermione, Scorpius arqua un sourcil puis sourit.

\- Je savais que fréquenter la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération avait des avantages dont je n'avais pas encore eu connaissance… commenta-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais l'incita à se rapprocher. Ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'elle amorça un mouvement pour venir le caresser, il intercepta sa main. Elle persista et il se saisit de la seconde. Il ne pouvait la laisser faire ou bien son capital plaisir serait amputé et son endurance amoindrie.

\- Accepte mon invitation, dit-il en faisant passer les bras d'Hermione sur ses propres épaules.

\- …

\- Viens à la maison. Rentre avec moi et reste.

Scorpius déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ses seins. Hermione, elle, ne pipait toujours mot.

\- Accepte, souffla-t-il, revenu contre sa bouche.

Il avança très légèrement et ferma les yeux. Sa verge se trouvait aux portes de sa féminité irradiante et humide. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait se répercuta en lui, dévastant tout sur son passage. Scorpius espérait une réponse mais ne parvint à l'attendre. Avec une lenteur poussée à son paroxysme, il s'insinua alors en celle pour laquelle son cœur battait depuis toujours. Il s'introduisit en elle, les parois dilatées et humides de son vagin l'épousant.

Scorpius oublia question et réponse. Il oublia tout excepté elle. Hermione.

Un lourd soupir les saisit de concert quand il trouva sa place. Cette place qui était sienne tout autant que la femme qui la détenait.

.

L'une des mains d'Hermione était venue sur son pectoral pendant qu'elle avait ramené ses jambes contre lui tel un voile de douceur. Soutenant son dos, Scorpius se pencha et dispersa des baisers dans son cou.

Sa langue vint quérir sa fragrance à l'instant où il se retira de quelques centimètres à peine et la pénétra à nouveau. Il recommença. Plus durement. Et elle gémit.

Ce fût Hermione qui initia leur baiser lorsqu'il releva la tête. Ce fût elle qui lécha sa lèvre et chercha sa langue. Ce fût elle qui s'en détacha au détour d'un coup de rein et mordit le lobe de son oreille.

\- Fais-moi l'amour. Empêche-moi de penser je t'en supplie, le conjura-t-elle avant de pousser un gémissement qu'elle étouffa dans le vallon de son cou.

La houle embrasée qui se faisait plus puissante à chaque fois qu'il sentait son membre glisser en elle, s'intensifia, gagnant l'ensemble du corps et de l'esprit de Scorpius.

\- Je te ferai l'amour, Hermione.

\- Al-alors j'accepte.

Scorpius emprisonna sa bouche qu'il idolâtrait tant et ne la laissa plus lui échapper. Il la dévasta de baisers, imposant des pénétrations toujours plus autoritaires. Il aurait voulu se fondre en elle et elle en lui. Même ainsi, même entre ses chairs, il n'était pas suffisamment proche. Même là, il ressentait un manque. Mais Scorpius se sentait extatique malgré tout. Il ne faisait pas l'amour à Hermione. Il faisait l'amour avec elle. Son dos s'arcboutait. Elle le caressait et le griffait. L'embrassait avec fièvre. Elle encourageait le moindre de ses va-et-vient et se servait de sa voix tout autant que de son physique pour exhaler son plaisir.

.

La jouissance se faisant trop importante, leurs lèvres se descellèrent. Hermione l'attira contre elle, gémissant à son oreille.

Scorpius crut alors devenir fou. Parmi les cris, son prénom avait été prononcé. Une unique fois. Pour la première fois.

Perdant définitivement tout contrôle, il fût emporté par l'euphorie. La passion de ses pénétrations devint frénésie. Plus rien n'existait hormis une sphère de jouissance qui menaçait de se rompre davantage au gré de l'entrechoc de leurs bassins.

Scorpius se sentit rapidement au bord de la délivrance. De lui-même, avec une certaine violence, il suspendit ses à-coups. Il se retira presque entièrement puis s'enfonça une ultime fois en Hermione dont l'intimité se contracta symbiotiquement aux spasmes marquant son éjaculation.

Scorpius bascula son visage vers l'avant. Le front sur l'épaule d'Hermione, son grondement de plaisir s'assourdit sur le relief de sa fine clavicule. Son cri, à elle, tinta librement avant qu'elle n'adopte la même posture. Elle se pressait contre lui, lui imposant de demeurer entre ses chairs. Hédoniste, Scorpius n'aurait pas agi autrement même s'il ne l'avait pas sentie se blottir avec désespoir. Des ondes délicieuses, produits de sa félicité, traversaient encore son corps. Avec de moins en moins de récurrence, elles se tarirent pour finalement s'évanouir. La gêne prit lentement ses quartiers en même temps que leurs souffles haletants se pondéraient.

Scorpius se retira doucement, déposant un baiser sur la peau délicate d'Hermione. Un mince sourire étira sa bouche lorsqu'il la sentit raffermir sa prise sur ses omoplates. Elle paraissait si frêle qu'un élan protecteur plus influent encore que celui éprouvé en permanence s'empara de lui. Saisissant son visage en coupe, Scorpius caressa son nez du sien. Ses paupières étaient closes et lorsqu'il déposa sa bouche sur la sienne, Hermione répondit à son baiser. Alangui et langoureux, il enveloppa Scorpius dans un état de béatitude souverain.

Graduellement, le jeune homme blond s'arracha à ses lèvres mais uniquement pour baiser sa joue.

\- Je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Le seul fait qu'elle ne l'admoneste pas était cependant une victoire. Une victoire qu'il savoura dans l'apaisement où l'harmonie pure et si simple de deux corps assouvis les avait unis.

.

\- Je vais partir la première, déclara Hermione sans le regarder.

Elle boutonnait son chemisier pendant qu'il en faisait autant avec son propre habit. Scorpius ne fit aucun commentaire et retourna derrière son bureau. Il fouilla dans son attaché-case un instant. Celui d'après, il se présentait face à elle et déposait un trousseau de clefs au cœur de sa paume.

\- Je n'ai accès à aucune autre et le système de transplanage de l'immeuble a été annulé dans tous les appartements jusqu'à lundi matin, l'informa-t-il. Si tu me fais faux bond, je serais à la rue et c'est chez toi que je viendrais trouver refuge.

Ses iris bruns voyagèrent des siens au trousseau et du trousseau à ses pupilles gris-bleutées. Dans un léger soupir, la nuque basse, Hermione opina alors.

\- Que veux-tu pour dîner ? l'interrogea Scorpius sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ça m'est égal, dit Hermione à mi-voix, son blazer venant s'ajouter à la première couche de vêtement.

\- Préfères-tu que je rapporte quelque chose ou bien que je cuisine pour toi ?

\- Ça m'est égal, répéta-t-elle.

Scorpius roula des yeux mais ne s'irrita pas de son manque d'investissement. Accepter de se rendre chez lui au mépris de ses angoisses était d'ores et déjà un grand pas en avant. Il ne lui demanderait rien de plus si ce n'était le laisser la guider.

\- Je t'ai promis de te faire l'amour, entonna Scorpius en se postant dans son dos. Et nous ferons l'amour autant de fois qu'il nous plaira. Ce soir, je ne gaspillerai pas le temps que tu nous offres à cuisiner. Je nous rapporterai ce que tu apprécies le plus.

Lentement, son sac à main porté à son épaule, elle acquiesça. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa taille et se pencha vers elle afin de déposer un baiser léger juste sous son oreille puis un autre, sur sa pommette.

\- J'ai remis des marshmallows dans la bonbonnière depuis la dernière fois. Ne les mange pas tous avant que j'arrive avec le dîner. _S'il-te-plaît_ , ajouta-t-il sur un ton rieur.

\- Tout dépendra du temps qu'il te faudra pour passer la porte, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'espièglerie qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Je prendrai le temps qu'il te faudra pour te mettre à ton aise - j'entends par-là que je ne veux plus voir aucun bout de tissu sur toi - et celui de goûter une confiserie malgré tout car je sais pertinemment que tu n'y résisteras pas.

Hermione dodelina de la tête en souriant mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- Allez va, l'encouragea-t-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

\- Tu ne penses pas avoir de la visite ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Un vendredi soir… Albus, ma fille ou même ton père ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Rose et Al demain, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ils se présenteraient ce soir à mon appartement et encore moins sans prévenir, l'apaisa-t-il avec patience. Quant à mon père, je l'ai croisé au moment du déjeuner. Il a posé son regard méprisant sur moi, m'a salué d'un mouvement de la tête et a continué son chemin… Parmi toutes les personnes qui pourraient être piquées devant ma porte, Drago Malefoy est la dernière que tu rencontrerais. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, l'une d'entre elles s'y trouvait, envoie-moi un Patronus et je m'en débarrasserais. Rassurée ?

\- Hum.

\- Va, l'incita Scorpius pour la seconde fois en allant de lui-même ouvrir la porte du bureau.

La ligne de ses sourcils bruns était contractée. Du reste, Hermione lui présentait une expression à mi-chemin entre l'hésitation et la contrariété. Bien décidé à donner à leur intermède des allures de tête-à-tête professionnel, Scorpius déclama d'une voix faussement pompeuse tout en s'inclinant :

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir éclairé de vos lumières, Madame la Ministre. Votre point de vue était très excessif, je dois l'avouer, mais je suis certain que nous saurons trouver un terrain d'entente qui nous comblera tous les deux. Je vous souhaite de passer une exquise fin de journée.

Bien évidemment, il n'y avait plus personne pour entendre ses propos depuis la pièce d'à-côté et Hermione en était pleinement conscience.

\- L'extravagance de vos demandes n'a d'égale que la déraison de vos désirs, Monsieur Malefoy, et l'excès est question de perspectives. Il serait bon que vous gardiez cela à l'esprit.

Sa réplique fit jaillir un éclat franc et clair de sa gorge.

\- Absolument tout - ou presque - n'est toujours qu'une question de perspectives, Madame la Ministre. En ce moment-même, pendant que nous discutons, vous m'en gratifiez d'une exceptionnellement captivante sur votre décolleté.

Par réflexe, Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine en levant dans sa direction un regard scandalisé qui le fit rire à nouveau.

\- Tu es tellement…

\- Pertinent ? suggéra Scorpius.

Elle ne dit rien de plus mais fronça davantage ses sourcils en faisant la moue. Incapable de se le refuser, Scorpius se pencha, les dissimulant derrière le panneau pour ne pas donner à Hermione l'occasion d'objecter quoi que ce soit, et l'embrassa.

\- Sors d'ici, Hermione, ou bien je referme cette porte et je t'y fais l'amour, dit-il contre la pulpe de ses lèvres.

\- Hum… J'ai bien trop faim pour te désobéir, répondit-elle le mordillant. Dépêche-toi de rentrer si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la rue et sans bonbonnière car tu m'auras laissée seule trop longtemps, que j'aurais recommencé à culpabiliser et que je serai retournée chez moi en me goinfrant pour atténuer ma frustration.

.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le regard de Scorpius suivait la démarche chaloupée d'Hermione. Il s'apprêtait à amorcer un demi-tour dans le but de récupérer ses effets lorsqu'elle pivota à un angle de mur. Elle ne le franchit toutefois pas. Hermione tourna la tête, s'abimant dans ses prunelles malgré la distance. Sa bouche au sourire ravageur de lascivité forma alors quatre mots. Quatre mots qui firent se tordre le serpent de désir dans le ventre de Scorpius, éveillé de son fugace sommeil.

« J'ai envie de toi ».

Hermione disparut et Scorpius se hâta d'empoigner son attaché-case. Il balança sa veste de costume ainsi que son manteau sur son bras et abandonna tout le reste, sans même prendre la peine de ranger le parchemin sur lequel le prétexte de la visite d'Hermione était rédigé. Baguette au poing, il quitta son bureau et le scella avant de traverser le couloir d'un pas précipité.

.

Scorpius Malefoy jubilait littéralement. Cette nuit-là, il ne la passerait pas seul. Lorsqu'il franchirait le seuil de son domicile après sa journée de travail, Hermione Granger l'y attendrait déjà. Lorsqu'il en franchirait le seuil, il serait accueilli par la femme de sa vie.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce tout premier lemon Scormionien-Chalussien détaillé ! *-*

J'espère vraaaaaaaiment que cela vous a plu ! J'espère que ceux qui connaissaient d'ores et déjà « Sans équivoque » ont apprécié retrouver Hermione et Scorpius dans ce nouveau texte et découvrir un petit aspect du « passé » de nos Scormione. Et pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas, j'espère que ce texte vous a donné envie de venir découvrir le reste de série que vous pouvez retrouver dans la liste de mes écrits, depuis ma bio ! :)

Alors… **Que vous ayez/soyez :**

\- **Détesté.**

\- **Dubitatifs.**

\- **Apprécié.**

\- **Kiffé de ouf…**

 **… ON REVIEWE POUR ME FAIRE PART DE SON AVIS, SIOUPLAIT ! :D**

Merci d'avance ! *-*

 **Je vous fais (même à ceux qui diront que j'ai écrit une nouvelle-nouvelle ignominie ^^) plein de gros bisous, je vous dis à tout de suite dans vos reviews et à bientôt avec un nouveau texte ou avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic' longue «** ** _Me sauveras-tu ?_** **» ! :)**

Longue vie aux Scormione !

 **Chalusse**

 **PS : Je tiens à préciser que JE RÉPONDRAI AUSSI BIEN AUX REVIEWS DES LECTEURS INSCRITS SUR LE SITE QU'AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES. Si j'en reçois, j'updaterai un "chapitre" afin d'y intégrer mes réponses donc vous n'avez aucune excuse ! ;)**


	2. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans la note de chapitre de mon OS, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui peuvent être laissées. J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

(Les RàRs seront classées de la plus récente à la plus ancienne pour plus de praticité.)

Voilà ! :)

 **VIVE LES SCORMIONE !**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Kim** \- review du **29/12/2018** : « _Wow! Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Je viens les lire les 3 OS... C'était ma première expérience de Scorpione, mais aussi de toi... J'ai presque pleuré , je vais t'avouer. Tu as une plume absolument magnifique et ta façon de raconter leur histoire me déchire profondément le coeur! Tu sais, j'ai une amie de quarante et des poussières qui parfois, se laisse aller vers ces hommes. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de mauvais, rien de honteux. Je trouve ça doux, et ça me rassure. De voir que l'amour existe, peu importe le temps. L'amour, la passion, le respect... Merci de me bercer avec tes mots et tes histoires! Continue à écrire, je continuerai à te lire! Et d'autres Scorpione s'il te plaît, c'est beau!_ »

Réponse : WAHOU ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ta review me fait plaisir ! *-* Elle est tout simplement MA-GNI-FIQUE ! Je suis très, très, très touchée que tu aies autant apprécié mon style d'écriture et mon idée « Scormionesque ». Le fait que tu rattaches leur histoire au « réel » est le plus beau des compliments pour moi qui cherche toujours à rendre mes récits cohérents et crédibles avec la réalité. Merci, merci, merci ! J'essaierai d'écrire d'autres Scormione dans le futur, promis. :) Sinon, puisque tu es sensible à ce « pan » de mon répertoire, je pense que mes textes originaux pourraient te plaire. Si cela t'intéresse, tu peux retrouver un lien pour mon profil sur ma bio d'auteure. Bref, je te remercie mille fois pour cette magnifique review ! Je te souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année ! :)


End file.
